What now
by RinSan32
Summary: It's been two months since satan tried to merge Asiah and Gahenna. Now classes are starting again and what will little rin do when his feelings for a blond streaked somebody get too much to handle? What will happen when the Vatican decides to use Rin for their own gain. Yaoi. Don't like don't read. BonxRin Note- Still Plotting
1. Chapter 1

Me: *sitting on sofa with cat* Hello readers, This is my first Fan Fic…

Rin: So please leave reviews/comment in the box.

Me: Are we seriously doing this. -_-

Bon: Yes!

Me: Well this will be hell. Constructive criticism is welcome but pleases no bashing. Enjoy! Oh and the characters and world do not belong to me that honor goes all to kazue kato. This is also a **yaoi** so don't like don't read Thank you.

Chapter 1:

Rins POV:

The school's been a complete wreck ever since the war with satan. Mephisto enlisted all exorcists to help clear the damage and restore the campus back to its original state. That meant I had to bust my ass again for the clown. It took almost two months for the school to be suitable for inhabitation. This week the school is finally opening back up for students

"Nii-san we need to get going. We're going to be late!" Yukio yelled up the stairs. "I'm coming!" Damn he always rushes me. Damn that clown for making us welcome the students back. Since the attack happened the Vatican was basically forced to tell the public about the existence of the order and demons, so that's where we come in. Mephisto thinks if we students slash exorcists tell the students more about us then they may be more comfortable here. And yes I did say exorcists. The order was also forced to acknowledge mine and the others rights to be fully fledged exorcists for our service in the battle.

I ran down the stairs to the door to meet Yukio. "What took you so long, all you need is yourself and your exorcist pin." Yukio stated. " I was making sure kuro was ready." I lied, I couldn't tell him I had "misplaced" my pin. We walked down the path from the dorms to the front gates to meet the rest of the group. "Good morning everybody." Yukio said with a cheerfully creepy face. "As you know Mephisto wants us to try and explain what happened two months ago and to try and help the students understand that they will be totally safe throughout the remainder of their stay here."

"How exactly do we tell them what happened." All eyes turned to Bon, especially my eyes. Man he has such a great body and look at that bul… what the hell am I thinking. "Does anybody have any questions about this." Crap I missed what Yukio said. "Nope" We all said in unison. We started to walk up the steppes to the main gathering hall. My eyes slowly drifted to bon's ass. Man he has a hot ass. Bon turns to look at me and I turn my head down quickly. Man he almost caught me checking out his ass. Yes if you haven't noticed yet I totally have the hots for Bon. I've had a crush on him since the beginning of the year when I first met him. What sealed the deal was him treating me like a friend instead of just some low life who crawled out of a dumpster.

When we got to the main hall we were greeted with the sight of at least three thousand kids filling the auditorium seats. All the voices stopped the second we walked in. The silence was kind of creepy and all the eyes on us made me nervous."Mr. Okumura." My distraction made a perfect shot for the clown to sneak up on me. "jesus, what the hell you scared the hell out of me."I said gasping for air. "please come with me." The clown walked out the door. I followed him all the way to the court yard. "what do you want clown." "I want you to stay our here while the rest of your group tells the students about what happened, and I want you to give them a demonstration of a demons powers. They will be coming out in a bit. So give them a show." The clown stated . "Wait you actually want me to use my flames with humans around me!" I was completely shocked, had he lost his mind. Oh wait this is Mephisto were talking about. "OH, so you have finally givin in to the fact that you're not human?"

Regretfully I actually have, I can become so destructive and such a monster just because I'm half demon, might as well just be a full one. "Regretfully yes, with all that's happened I cant seem to think of myself as human anymore. But that doesn't mean that I've givin up my human morals." The clown just smirks at me and says very well before walking away.

Crap what exactly did he want me to show them? If I show them my flames they might get scared or even get hurt. I still don't completely trust my flames since they can control me, so what does he expect me to do?

"Rin" I look over to see Shiemi running towards me. "yeah" I say. " were ready to come out and see your demonstration." She says before turning and going to get the students. Ok this should be a piece of cake….hopefully. I see bon and Shima lead out a very large group of students in to the court yard. Wow that's a lot of kids. I don't think I can do this, it's too dangerous. After all the students lined up in the court yard yukio spoke. " Ok, now students my brother Rin will give you a demonstration of a demons power. Remember he poses no threat or harm. We're ready when you are nii san."

I can see some of the students nervous glances. It pains me to see that some of them are afraid of me. But hell I don't blame them sometimes im afraid of myself. "ok". Here goes nothing. I pull the sword from behind my back and remove the red cover. "Please stand back." Some students move farther away, some move closer to get a better look. I remove the sheath and Blue flames spread across my body. I can heat gasps from the crowd. I still don't get how this is supposed to make the students more comfortable here. I mean if they knew a demon was a student here they would just be more afraid I would think.

"Ok, Rin I think that's enough. You can put your flames away." Mephisto said walking into the yard. I do as he says not wanting to lose control of myself. "As you can see Rin here is a demon, a half demon but a demon none the less." Is the clown trying to get me killed? The crowd erupts into a roar of questions being yelled at mephisto. One question hurt the most. Are we safe with him around. "Quiet!" everybody silences. "You're completely safe with rin around. He poses no threat to any of you. He works for me in the Vatican as an exorcist, and you have him to thank for returning everything back to normal around here." The crowd just gave each other questioning looks. "Well now everybody can now go back to their dorms and get situated and remember classes start next Monday so you have a week of brake left make it count." With that he gave me a knowing glance and then continued to walk off until he poofed back into his office. What the hell was that glance about. CRAP, did he figure that I liked bon? He always manages to get his hand on info that's not his business. With that thought I left back to the abandoned dorms to get some sleep.

Me: Well hoped everyone enjoyed my first chapter! *rin walks in with Blue Exorcist wall scroll*

Rin: Why is my face plasterd all over stuff in your room?

Me: Because I went to that anime convention last week and bought all blue exorcist stuff!

RIn: That's creepy.

Me: No its not and I got you a Bon key chain. * rin grabs it from my hand and runs out the door as bon walks in*

Bon: Where's he running off to?

Me: I don't know he's crazy. Well any way please leave all reviews in the comments.

Rin:*somewhere in the distance* REVIEWSSSSSS!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Me: Hello all. Sorry for my long absence all last week and this week was devoted to STAAR Testing and more regular testing so I was very lazy. And on another note I lost my BE wallet so that made me more depressed.

Rin: I cant do Testing like that, I wouldn't be able to sit still.

Bon: You can never sit still.

Yukio:*sitting in corner* Its true.

All: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!

Yukio: Im always here yall just ignore me. -_-

ME:0_0 Well IM back in action but this month is all about APWH and more testing so Ill try to wite and post as much as I can. After May I can write all I want so don't fret.

RIn: *looks at me* HA! Please Read and review . Thank you.

* * *

His brother was an asshole pure and simple. Water was not meant to be poured on you when your asleep. "What the hell are you doing"!

"im waking you up. We still have to get you your meister."Yukio said walking out.

Rin was so confused by what his brother just said he was already a knight wasn't he? He looked around his room for toiletries and his exorcist uniform. Where the hell was it. He thought for a few moments till he remembered he left it in the music room mephisto got for him as a congratulatory gift for becoming an exorcist. "Ok ill just get it after I take a shower.

After the shower Rin dried off and headed to the music room on the top floor. The room oly had one key, mephisto assured him that it would be his safe heaven away from the order and his brother. He found his uniform hanging of the grand piano that took up most of the room. Unknown to his friends music was the only thing holding him together growing up was his family and music .He found a safe heaven in music. He taught himself how to play several instruments but his favorite was the piano. The music meant even more to him now since he lost his friends for a brief period of time.

" I have time to play a few songs". Rin quickly moved to the seat and placed his fingers on the keys. He thought for a few moment on what to play, he decided on a quick run through of Moonlight Sonata. He let himself get lost in the music. When the song ended he started another, this time he thought he would add vocals. He started to play Breath Me By sia. By no means did he think he had a good voice and would only sing in the private of his home when no one was there. By the end of the song it was already almost time for his exams. He heard a knock on the music room door. Thank god for the sound proof room, he could only imagine what his brother was yelling. He walked to the door and opened it.

"What the hell do you think your doing, your exam is in less than thirty minutes!" the vain on Yukio's forehead was popping out trying to make a point. "We need to make it too the classrooms before the proctors get there." Yukio said opening the door to the classrooms. "Don't smile, don't talk, don't even think about anything until they tell you to do so."Yukio was basically nervous, he was actually nervous. Rin couldn't believe it.

" Ok, You don't have to tell me. Where is everyone else"? Rin said looking around.

"They've already taken their exams and waiting for the results. We especially scheduled you for last just in case you set the room on fire." Rin could see the smirk on Yukio's face. He was enjoying this.

"I have more control over my flames than you do." Yukio stopped. "That's because I choose not to use them for my own personal gain I will never rely on them to do something I can use my guns or knowledge for!"Rin was speechless, he knew his brother had some anger problems but it was rarely seen. "Now go into room 315, the proctors will be there in about five minutes to give you the exam. "

He walked into the room and the door was immediately shut behind him. A lone chair sat in the middle of the room. Well this should be fun he thought to himself."Please Sit on the chair" an invisible voice said.

" Welcome Okumura, Rin. You are here today to be put through the trials to obtain the meister of knight. Is that correct." The voice asked. "UM, yes." Rin said. "Well then you shall now undergo three tests to see if you are qualified to do so. The first being to fight a simple hobgoblin using only your sword, no flames. Then fighting something a little more challenging, Golems. You will be able to use flames for this." Rin was a little nervous since he wont be able to use his sword.

" The next test will be just using your flames, no sword. And finally you will take a written exam. Any questions?" The voice asked. "NO, im good." Rin said. " Your test will begin now."

* * *

The test didn't last more than an hour. It took all of Rins concentration to keep at the written part of the test. A guide led him to a waiting area for all the examinees. There he found his classmates. "So when will we know the results of the test?" Rin asked.

"We should know after they finish grading you exams. Since you're the last one we should get them any time now." Bon said. Rin couldn't help but shiver when Bon spoke. The blond streaked boy was sitting in a chair with a blank look on his face trying not to look at Rin. What was it about Rin that made the older feel funny around him. He could not place this feeling. They all gathered around and started discussing what they had done for the tests. Within a few minutes of them all talking the three proctors came through the door.

"Can I gather everyone's attention, we have the results of your test. You were graded on a scale of 1-3 for the physical examination and a givin pass or fail on the written. If you get a 1 you fail even if you pass the written. If you get a 2 then you are required to take the physical exam again. If you have a three then you are good to go. Now I will set the sheets on the table and you may look at them when we leave the room." One of the proctors said.

Everyone had their eyes on the sheets on the table. As soon as the door closed rin rushed right to it pushing everybody aside. "let me see it!"

The older had other ideas. He quickly ran to the table to intercept rin and be the first to see what he got. "HA, beat you slow poke" the older said smirking. "That's so not fair I wanted to be the first to see." The younger said. "Too slow."

The older scanned the list for his name. Ha he found it. As to his expectations he passed with a three and passed the written exam. He passed the list to the younger. He quickly found his name and looked at the score. He thanked god, he passed with a three but failed the written test. He didn't really expect to pass the written test anyway. The list made its way around the room to all the participants. It looked like everybody passed.

"Lets all go out and celebrate!" The loud outburst coming from the pink haired Shima.

" That sounds like a good idea." The younger agreed. Perfect timing to get a little closer to Bon the younger thought.

Bon found his eyes wondering to the younger and wondering if he could finally confess his feeling to rin and himself. Now would be the perfect chance, everybody's in a good mood and its not like he didn't notice the longing looks Rin has been giving him.

* * *

The restaurant they went to was a simple mom and pop place that served home style meals . When the younger sat down and picked up the menu you could almost see the sun shine off of him. "They have Sukiyaki!" It was no secret that this was the demons favorite food.

"here we go again." Izumo said.

The dinner was going rather smoothly until Shima decided to invite a date to the occasion. The date just happened to be the one person Rin despised in the entire world, Rima Migatsu. The one person who made his primary years what they were, horrible , she was the entire reason for why Rin hated to go to school.

"Everybody this is my date for tonight, her name is Rima." The pink head said with a big grin.

"hello its nice to meet every one…. Well, well , Rin its certainly been a long time." Rima said.

"W w w what the hell are you doing here" the demon demanded.

"I should be asking you the same." Rima said with a smirk.

"Wait you two know each other?" Shima questioned. The pink head was very confused at this point. The older at this point was also just as clueless as his pink haired friend. What history did these two share? Was it romantic, friendship, or just hatred towards each other?

"im here to go to school just like the rest of my friends. Now answer my question, What are you doing here?" Rin said. He was almost fuming with rage towards his former tormentor. His flames wanted nothing but to burn her for the trouble she put him through for all those years.

"The same except you're lying. I heard that you're a demon and not just any one at that, but the spawn of Satan himself. So you are what I said you were all along, a good for nothing demon."

The restaurant had gone completely silent. All eyes were on the two, ones of fear for now they new the identity of the one who was Satan's son. Rin look defeated, all the hard work to be accepted by his friends, all the pain he felt when he felt abandoned was all coming back to the forefront.

The older was in complete shock at what that bitch Rima had said about Rin. He wanted to do nothing but take her outside and beat the shit out of her for insulting his love….. Friend. And he was going to until he saw the look on the younger's face. He looked completely defeated. He had seen this look on a few occasions when Rin was suffering with his secret.

The group was still completely silent. Shima had now regretted his decision to bring a date to the celebration.

Rin saw the world move by in slow motion. He ran. He ran all the way to the dorms he and his brother shared, all the way to the music room. His escape, the one place that truly feels like home, a place where the world and its opinions don't matter. He quickly opened the grand piano and started drifting into the world of classical music to forget the words that had hit home and stung so deep. This didn't last long, the soothing music of the piano made Rin drift of f to sleep.

* * *

The older was furious at the pink haired monk. The glare he was sending him was one of pure death . The pink headed monk feared for his life. The older wanted nothing more than to tear the idiot limb from limb to make him pay for making Rin cry. After Rin had left and everybody got out of their state of shock, Bon grabbed the Blond haired bimbo and tossed her out of the restaurant with her kicking and screaming. All his plant for rin were ruined by that bitch.

"Bon, I said I'm sorry a hundred times what do you want me to do , I didn't know that she was some psycho who hates Rin."

The older had no words to say to his friend. He got up and left to go and console his friend and to make his burden easier.

* * *

Me: * sitting on charter bus* Again SORRY for the long wait, I truly am. Im still trying to get the hang on writing. I will try to have a chapter posted once a week. What day I don't know it depends on when I finish and edit it.

Rin: *sitting next to me in bons lap* So how was Dallas?

Me: Seeing as that im sick and couldn't enjoy myself today , I think it went o.k. I think I have Strep.

Bon: Stay away from us!

ME: shut up. Well hope you enjoyed the story so far so please R&R.

Rin: Review so I can finally go to Disney world like Osuka-sama said.

Me: SURE….. * whisper* he needs motivation sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Me: Hello every one sorry I haven't updated in a while…

Rin: its been like two weeks!

Me: *throws book at* Like I was saying im soooo sorry for waiting so long to update. I had a severe case of writers block. But hey im back.

Bon: For how long?

Me: Why are you guys so mean to me? *hurt face*

Rin: says the person who threw a book at me.

Me:*glare* Any ways enjoy!

* * *

Rin woke to the loud ringing of his Phone. "Who the hells calling this early In the morning?" Rin looks at the caller ID, Its Bon. He answers.

"Why are you calling so early in the morning"? Rin said with a pout.

"What do you mean morning its almost two in the afternoon. And Where have you been, Ive been looking everywhere for you. I went to check your dorm but I couldn't find you anywhere. So where are you?"Bon said fuming and if Rin could see him he would glare holes though him. The older couldn't contain his anger. He had finally had the courage enough to go and comfort the younger but couldn't find him anywhere.

"I'm at the dorm but I'm….. in a safe place. Can we talk later? Okay thanks." The younger said quickly before hanging up on the older. God did Rin not want to be yelled at today especially from the chicken head. Rin got up from the piano and walked down to the kitchen to make something to eat.

While he was making pancakes a thought crossed his mind, what would everybody think of him now that they now his tormentor was a girl. Dread was a feeling rin would like to be free of but things were not in his favor. Rin felt a little push at the back of his head.

"Rin, we need to talk about what happened yesterday….."Yukio said.

"I can actually do it!" Rin shouted intentionally to stop his brother's conversation from starting.

"You can do what exactly"?

" It was faint before but now I know I can feel demonic presences. " It was true ever since Rin had the battle with Satan it was like his powers had amplified.

"Well while that good….. I guess, we still need to talk about what happened last night at the restaurant and im not going to take no as an answer. So tell me why she said some of those things!"

The occasional moments when yukio got like this was few in number but when it happened it never failed to scare the hell out of Rin, it was one of the few times rin actually felt threatened.

"Um…. I don't know where to start exactly."

"Just start from the beginning. She said she knew you were a demon, start there."

Rin slumped to the kitchen floor, by hearing his brother repeat those words brought every painful memory back to him, the times when he would want to go out and make friends and play with the other kids but she would just tell them to ignore him and he would go away because demons didn't deserve friends. It was the same way growing up by the time they were in middle school she was the Queen bee, everyone had to be her friend and her word was law. She continued to ostracize him and for what he didn't know. As he got older he just gave up and stopped caring what people thought about him and only of his family.

"Well that's very vague, she's always called me a demon I just didn't believe her." Rin takes in a breath of air. "When we were in elementary the reason I never made any friends was because of her. She would always make the others gather around her and they did so willingly. For some reason she hated me and would call me a demon and the other kids followed suit. She was the reason I dropped out of school and the reason I got into fights all the time but that just added fuel to the fire and things got worse and ….and…..a…" Rin didn't want to cry he spent so many nights when he was younger crying because he thought she was right, he refused. It wasn't till he came here that he felt what it was like to have friends that cared about you and had your back so he thought he could forget about the past and focus on here and now but it seems the past has a way of ruining your life.

Yukio didn't know what to say, his brother just admitted to him that he was being bullied all his life and not just any bully either it was a GIRL, a freaking girl. To say he was shocked was an understatement he would have never guessed that this girl was the reason for not only rins physical but mental problems as well.

"Why didn't you ever tell me or father what was going on. We would have been there for you."

"Because it wasn't something I wanted to drag you into you had your own problems and father was always busy with the monistary. But I'm fine now, here I have all the friends I could want and im happy for the first time in a long time." In all honesty rin meant what he said for the first time he felt like he belonged and even started to have feelings for someone. It wasn't something that came easily. For as long as he could remember he had trust issues.

"I uh should probably go take kuro for a walk." Rin said walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

Rins mind was a mess he loved his life here even if it came with a few drawbacks. But with that bitch here now things just got more complicated. How would he get through high school with her? Would she turn his friends against him like she did all the others? Rins thoughts were interrupted by a nudge from Kuro.

"Rin Bon's coming this way at a fast pace."

Rin looked up and sure enough there was the older running at full speed towards him. This should be a wonderful conversation rin thought to him sarcastically. The older was almost twenty yards away from him now.

"RINNNNNN" Bon said coming to a halt in front of the younger.

"What do you have to say that you ran full speed at me?"

"I just want to make sure you were okay after last night. I saw the look on your face and its one I've seen on you plenty of times when we found out who your father was." Bon said genuinely worried for the younger.

"I didn't think anybody saw the faces I make." Rin tilted his head down. He didn't think anybody noticed his pain back then. Small things like this make him realize that he may actually love Bon.

"I do and its one that I've seen so many times. Why didn't you come to us and tell us what's wrong? We'll always be here for you…I'll always be here for you!" bon said holding the younger against is chest.

The younger was shocked by the olders words and actions. Being in his arms, close to someone was exactly what he needed. This moment made up for all the years of self loathing and pain people brought him.

"Bon thank you I've always wanted to hear someone say that. And believe me I wanted to tell you all but I just didn't want to seem weak because well look at me now, I'm a mess. " rin said with a laugh and tears in his eyes.

"Rin I meant to tell you this last night." The olders heart started to beat faster and his palms started to sweat.

"Rin I think I might be in love with you." He was hoping the younger would return his feelings.

The youngers eyes grew wide at the realization that his crush, the one he chose to trust had feelings for him just as he did.

"Bon, I…I think I might love you too." The younger admitted.

"Thank god. I thought you would reject me for liking you."A wave of relief washed over him. This was just so unreal, the person he had feelings for had feelings for him.

"Really I thought you would do that to me." Rin said with a laugh.

"That's normally the response I get when I tell people things. "Rin said

The words rin spoke almost broke the olders heart. He didn't want the younger to hurt ever again for any reason. He would protect him at any cost. His next action was one either could not have predicted. The older leaned forward and placed a firm and gentle kiss on the youngers lips. The younger was overwhelmed at the sensation that the kiss bought. He was shocked at the suddenness of the kiss but it somehow felt natural and comfortable. The kiss felt like it lasted forever but in reality it was about a minute long. Rin looked around.

"Hee. Bon I think we have a crowed." Rin felt his cheeks fill with blood.

Bon looked up and sure enough along the bridge they were on people stood in awe of what they just saw. They had just witnessed a exorcist kiss the son of Satan. Rin could see them start whispering. Some onlookers had faces of disgust others had looks that said "good for them" and the other ten percent fainted. Yaoi fanatics they both guessed.

"We should probably go back to the dorms. Want to come over I want to show you something." Rin said.

"Sure, what do you want to show me?"

"You'll see." Rin said walking away with a smile.

* * *

The younger led the older through the halls of the abandoned dorms to the music room located on the roof of the dorms.

"rin where exactly are we going?" the older complained.

" I want to take you somewhere that Ill be able to say everything that's on my mind uninterrupted by every one else." The younger said as he opened the door to the music room. The older giving the younger a small glare before noticing where they are.

"When did you get all this, I didn't know you could play anything." the Blond said as he looked around at the grand piano and other instruments.

"Ill try not to take that the wrong way. I got all this from mephisto after doing him a favor, and yes I can play all types of instruments. I may not be book smart but I am not completely uneducated." The younger stated feeling a little hurt, he did not take bon here to be verbally abused. The older instantly felt bad for making rin feel self conscious.

" I didn't mean it that way."The older said with a you know what I meant glare.

" I know. Well the reason I brought you here is because I want to play something for you ." The younger said sitting down on the piano getting ready to play. Rin cracked his knuckles. Both teens felt their nerves get the best of them, the older was nervous just thinking about what rin wanted to tell him and the younger hoping that the older understood what this meant to him. The younger blew out a breath he was holding. "Don't make fun of my singing. Well here it goes". And his fingers glide across the keys.

**All along it was a fever**

**A cold sweat high headed believer**

**I threw my hands in the air **

**Said show me something**

**He said if you dare come a little closer**

**Round and around and around**

**And around we go**

**Oh now tell me now tell me now**

**Tell me now you know**

**Not really sure how to feel about it**

**Something in the way you move**

**Makes me feel like I cant live without you**

**It takes me all the way **

**I want you to stay**

Bon felt the raw emotion coming from Rins voice. He meant every word he sang. It made the older a little happier that what he felt was felt in rin too, so he decided to sing back.

(BON)

**It's not much of a life your living**

**It's not just something you take its givin**

**Round and around and around and around we go**

**Oh now tell me now tell me now**

**Tell me now you know**

**Not really sure how to feel about it**

**Something in the way you move**

**Makes me feel like I cant live without you**

**It takes me all the way**

**I want you to stay**

(Just rin.)

**Ohhhhhhh o ohh**

(Now rin and bon.)

**The reason I hold on **

**Ohhhhh o oh**

**Cause I need this hole gone**

**Funny you're the broken one but im the **

**Only one who needed saving**

**Cause when you never see the light**

**Its hard to know which one of us is caving**

**Not really sure how to feel about it**

**Something in the way you move**

**Makes me feel like I cant live without you**

**It takes me all the way**

**I want you to staaaayyyyy**

**Stay **

**I want you to stay**

**Ohhhhhh**

The music from the piano stopped and all that could be heard was the sound of their hearts beating. The older spoke first.

"Rin, ill stay with you forever if you'll let me." The older pulled Rin into him and gently kissed him on the lips.

Like always the younger was slow to realize what happened. When it finally set in he thought this couldn't be happening, forget about the first time, getting kissed twice on the first day that you tell someone that you love them was unreal. But at the same time rin felt that this might be moving a little to fast.

"Bon does this mean that we are like boyfriends now or…." The younger trailed off.

"You really are dense, that's exactly what we'll be if you let me." The older looked down at Rin to see his approval.

"That's all I've wanted." Rin said leaning in for another kiss. Screw things going too fast he wanted this.

* * *

Me: Writing this was trouble but I think it worked out for the best and if I do say so myself I think this ws my best chapter.

Rin: I've seen people write better stories than this.

Me: Im so hurt, would you like to have me stop writing.

Rin: NO, then I wouldn't be here and I wouldn't have Bon.

Bon: Seriously!

Rin: Then stop insulting me. Well to my readers today was the last day of STAAR testing. PRAISE JEBUS! Hehehe. No but now I have to study for the APWH exam which is next Thursday. The next time I update will probably be a little after that. So please R&R. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 What now

Me: *sitting on bed*Well hello my awesome readers im back with another chapter. Finally! Mandatory testing season is over! I'M FREE!

Rin: you still have finals.

Me:I don't care im so done. All I got to worry about getting to my new job as a life guard and paying for concert tickets.

Rin: I wouldn't trust you with my life.

Me:*eye twitch*

Bon: don't forget about saving money for the convention in San Antonio.

Me: ill be back. *goes to find loose change*

Rin: Don't forget to review.*goes to computer*

Bon: What are you doing?

Rin: just giving him a little nudge on chapter five. He's stressed.

Bon: You're just adding to it. *picks up rin and carries him out of room*

* * *

The week passed like a breeze for the new couple but it didn't go without incident. News of their little scene on the bridge spread like wildfire. It didn't go unnoticed by the Vatican or by Yukio. If Yukio was mad he didn't show it, and if the Vatican had a problem with it then it would take time for them to pass judgment.

The two stayed together all the up to the first day of school. Rin still wasn't comfortable with the positive and negative attention they were getting. He was used to either being ignored or feared for being too violent and unstable. Bon was worrying about Rin. He could tell the amount of attention was getting to Rin. He wanted nothing more than to tear the onlooker's heads off. The first day of school was almost like the rest of their week. Stares, nothing but eyes were on them as they walked through the main hall.

"Bon they're all staring again." Rin said nervously.

"Just ignore them as much as you can. Class starts in ten minutes. Do you think you can stand it until then?"Bon sent a glare to the rest of the student population, not a second later were all eyes off of them but was replaced by gossip.

"I never said I couldn't handle them it's just that I can't stand it." Rin pouted. "What do you think they're all saying?"

"Nothing, they're all just talking about how they wish they could be with you."Bon said.

"Bon I'm being serious, do you think they are talking bad about us or what." Rin's mind was going a hundred miles an hour. That tiny sense of insecurity was starting to grow little by little because of the gossip.

"I honestly don't know but don't worry about it." Bon said as the bell for first period rang through the halls. "I guess I'll see you after class?"

"Definitely."

Bon walked away leaving the young demon to his thoughts. This school year was going to be hell. Not only would he have to deal with the gossip but now he would have to deal with Rimas constant torture and to top it off everybody knew he was demon now. "And speak of the bitch." Rin thought.

"Well look who we have here. Where's your little man friend huh? Did he finally get tired of your ass because you're a demon?"Rima said.

Something inside Rin snapped. Who did this bitch think she was? No one talked to him like this. He did not come all this way to be brought back down to where he once was. His demonic instincts were itching to kill something, preferably her. His instincts took over. The next thing he knew he had Rima up against the wall, arms on both sides of her head. He was livid; he could feel the demon inside. The look on Rimas face was one of terror. He leaned in closer.

"You know Rima we demons are always looking for a good reason to kill someone, and we always choose our targets with precision. Tell me who would miss a queen bitch who's only reason for existing is to cause others misery? Rin said in a low almost growl.

By now they had an audience of most of the school unknown to the two.

"But you're not even worth the effort to kill so I'll let you off with a warning, if you ever so much as cross me again you might just slip and cut your head off, on accident of course. Now run along, don't want you to be late on your first day of class." Rin said.

Rimas face showed terror and fear. She quickly composed herself.

"As if I would be afraid of you, I doubt you would actually do It." rin laughed at her comeback.

"Rima let me tell you a little secret okay. You see us demons can smell fear and your scent is filled with the sweat smell , so drop you calm and cool act and get to class." She ran off without a second glance.

When Rin looked up he was met with the looks of fear on the student's faces. This pissed him off to no end that bitch brought him back down to where he started.

"GET TO CLASS!" rin shouted. With a jump everybody did as he said. The hall quickly became empty of students. The only people left standing there were Mephisto and Yukio. His brother looked pissed. Yukio quickly ran to his bother.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Teaching a smug bitch her place." Rin said with a smirk that chilled Yukio down to the bone.

"do you even know what you're doing?" yukio asked about to draw his gun.

"That's not the question you should be asking. You should be asking if you yourself know what you're doing." Rin wanted to play with his brother's mind. The demon inside new his brother hated being a demon and despised himself for it. "Do you think I don't notice you wallowing in self pity that you're a demon? Well get real you can't change that. It's time for you to face the truth, WE ARE NOT HUMAN!"

Yukio's actions were instinctual for when his brother got mad at him so what he did next was slap his brother hard across the face. He grabbed Rins shoulders and turned him around so that he was facing the mirror on the wall.

"Do you see this, this is not who you or we are. This thing standing before us is a monster. You said you wanted to become strong to protect the people you care about. If you're this way you'll eventually hurt others. Is that what you want?" Yukio shouted.

Rin looked at himself in the mirror. He hadn't noticed his tail unravel from underneath his shirt. His teeth had lengthened and so had his ears, subtle flames danced across his skin sending heat at anything around him. The most frightening feature was his eyes. They were bright blue with a red center. Just looking at them made Rin shudder. His brother was right this wasn't who he is or what he wanted. This thing staring back at him was a monster, a demon that had lost his ways. Rin looked away he couldn't face himself, and he ran. Mephisto followed.

* * *

Bon was only about half way to his class when he heard commotion coming from the way he had just came. He was not pleased, it's was the first freaking day of school and someone is a dumbass enough to make a ruckus, probably just some rich kid looking for a few laughs.

When Bon got to his first class of the day he looked around. No one was in their seats, not even the teacher was there. Where the hell is everybody he thought? He went back into the hallway, again not a soul in sight. The fact that no one cared enough to not be late on the first day of school was irritating to him, but then again he was the only one here so something had to be wrong.

"Hurry get to the windows!" someone shouted.

Bon looked down the hall way. Everybody was running to their class rooms. Students pushed passed him to get to the windows. Bon wondered what they were looking at. When he got to the windows he had to shove a few people to get to the windows. There he saw a familiar figure running down the school steps; his tail was showing and flames dancing across his skin. Where was rin going he thought. Bon quickly grabbed the person next to him .

"What happened to rin." Bo asked the kid.

"you didn't see what happened?" the kid said.

"Your little pet tried to ruff me up." Said a voice behind bon. The voice making him want to throw this kid at it. he turned around to face Rima.

"Well I don't blame him, you deserve everything that comes to you."

"You won't be thinking that when I tell my brother."

"And who exactly is your brother?"

"That's for me to know and you to find our now I would go and find your little pet and set him straight before he hurts someone."

Bon could feel everybody's eyes on him, and with those words he left to go find Rin.

* * *

Rin had sat on top of the roof for almost an hour now, thousands of thoughts going through his mind of what could have happened if his brother hadn't shown up and snapped him out of it. The part that scared him the most was that thing staring back at him was him. That was the true him the side he let no one see, not even himself.

"It's normal you know. The things your experiencing." A voice said. Rin turned around to face Mephisto.

"I didn't sense you come up. Why are you here?"rin asked.

"To explain that what happened today will keep happening until you and your demon merge." Mephisto said as a chair popped up.

"Merge?"

"Let's start from the beginning. You see us normal demons are born already merged with our demons and they grow along with us. But half demons usually don't awaken to their demonic heritage till they reach puberty in which hormones activate the dormant demonic gene." Rin had a confused face on.

"Let me guess you didn't quite pass Biology?"

"Not exactly with flying colors." Rin said. He passed with a 69.50.

"Well anyways this is what is happening to you. Your demon is trying to mature faster so it can merge with you. You'll experience outbursts like this as your body gets used to the demon and there will be other side effects." Mephisto said.

Rins heart dropped. "Other side effects, such as?"

"Hmm well let's see. You will have times when your temperature will exceed one-hundred and twelve degrees; your flames will sometimes have a mind of their own and the last really isn't a side effect but once everything is said and done you won't longer be human."

"WAIT, I WONT BE HUMAN!" rin said. The stupid clown had to be kidding.

"Didn't I just say that?"

"Why do I feel like I just had the TALK all over again?" Rin muttered to himself.

"Because to a demon this is the equivalent, just like when humans reach puberty half demons reach a stage of new growth."

All this talk of him going through the transformation from half demon to full was making Rin nervous. While all types of thoughts went through his mind he stopped on one.

"If ill have violent outbursts and won't have control of my flames then won't I be a danger to the students?" Rin asked

"I was about to get to that, the side affects all come at once. Check your temperature every day before you go to school, if you have a fever stay in your dorm only let Yukio in. Other than that feel free to go to school, oh and avoid getting angry that gives your demon side free reign. " Rin just looked dumbfounded.

"Huh here take this." Mephisto handed Rin a flip book that had childish drawing and writing on it.

"What the hell is this?" Rin asked.

"That is a flip book that will tell you everything you need to know about what you're going through, so I would read it if I were you. It could make things easier." With that the clown disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"But what wi…" Rin started to ask what good this was until he noticed the clown was no longer there.

The day couldn't get any worse just when he thought he was out of the woods he was taken back sat in a chair, tied up, gasoline poured on him and set on fire, this situation could not get any more fucked up.

"**What's wrong?"** Rin looked beside him to meet the curious eyes of Kuro.

"Nothing was there something you want, are you hungry?"

"**No I just thought you could use some company, your sending off some really depressing vibes." **Said the black cat.

"Huh I didn't even notice." He started to pet the cat.

"kuro do you think im dangerous?"

"**No why does someone think you're dangerous?"**

"A lot of people think I'm dangerous but I don't feel like I'm, but today just as school was about to start I snapped and people looked like they were afraid of me. One step forward two steps back. Huh."

"**I don't think your dangerous." **the cat rubbed against his owner.

"Thanks" Rin patted Kuro on the head.

* * *

Me:* song playing in back ground* Staying up all night to get lucky. Staying up all night to get .

Rin: Shut up!

Me: Don't ruin my mood.

Bon: So how was your first week of work?

Me: It was good and this weekend I get to work a swim meet and then its also a three day weekend so im gonna make BANK!

Rin: you gonna buy me something?

Me: that's a stupid question. Well any way my readers please review I would very much appreciate it. Thank you.


	5. Chapter5

Chapter 5

Me: Again so sorry for the wait for this chapter, but now im back well for now. Im still working on the new plot outline and its taking quite some time to do it.

Work has been taking up all my free time and when I am home all I want to do is sleep. My mother thinks im depressed. But any way I threw this together to hold you readers over till I can throw this plot line together and give you a quality story.

Rin : Quality! Ha!

Me: im going to ignore that. Please enjoy and happy 4th of July every body .

Rin: its July 5th.

Me: I know. * sad face* I meant to post this yesterday. Oh and another thing I put a little lemon head in here just for my awesome readers but don't hate this was my fist one ever. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or any characters except Rima.

Warning: yaoi, BOYxBOY, lemons!

Rin was in what bon had started calling that time of the month when in reality was almost a weekly happening. Rin was almost half way to school when he felt the fever take hold and bon made him go back to the dorm. Now Rin sits in bed with a hundred and five degree fever and he's moody as hell. Just sitting there with nothing to do was irritating as hell. He had to go somewhere anywhere he had to move or he might destroy something or someone.

"I cant take it anymore im leaving." Rin got up and picked his sword off of the floor and made his way passed the stairs quietly as to not make any noise for bon to hear. Once passed he quickly tiptoed to the roofs door. He tried to open it but it was locked.

"damn it." He tiptoed back to his room and tried to use the window. He slid it open.

"yes they forgot to lock the windows." He put his left leg out the window. ZAP.

"MOTHER FUUUUU!" a shock of electricity passed through his leg. Yukio must have placed seals around the dorm building to keep him here. He went around to all the dorm rooms to see if they all had seals, and just his luck they all did. He wasn't angry he was furious. His flames itched to burn the place to the ground so he could get out.

Then an idea struck. Oh this should be fun he thought.

Bon sat at a table in the abandoned dorms cafeteria doing the work he was supposed to be doing in class. Yet again he was stuck here watching Rin to make sure he didn't hurt himself or others. He learned the hard way not to piss off a moody demon. When bon said that rin was having that time of the month rin didn't hesitate to pin him to the wall and make him apologize. But mephisto charged him with watching rin and the one rule he gave bon was to keep him inside until the fever passes. He had accomplished this all five times rin went though his time of the month but for some reason bon thought this time might just be a little more difficult. The one thing bon had been sure of even before he and rin started dating was that he was never quiet and bon had heard nothing for the last twenty minutes. Bon was sure rin was up to something. Just as he finished the thought rin came around the corner.

The site that stood in front of bon made his mouth drop and a certain area go up. Rin was wearing his school button up that was two sizes too big. He left them here for the times he spends the night so he doesn't need to rush back to his dorm. Bon took in the site, he looked up and down and noticed rin wasn't wearing any pants.

"Bon, its sooo hooottt." Rin walked over to where bon was sitting. He pulled his chair out and straddled his waist. He placed a hand on the side of bons face.

"Could you please let me outside I would like nothing else in the world….. Well almost." Bon watched as rins eyes drifted downwards.

"Rin you know I cant do that I would be disobeying orders." Bons heart was beating a hundred miles an hour.

"Not even if I do this." Before bon could register what was happening rin was unbuckling his belt trying to get bons pants off.

" Rin. Stop don't do this." He grabbed rin by the shoulders. " This is not you, this is just the demon controlling you." Bon hoped rin would snap out of his daze. His eyes looked hungry and rin was looking at bon like he was a freshly made pot of sakiyuki.

"OH silly bon" rin chided. "you forget I am a demon" rin pushed forward and grabbed his crotch. Bon staggered back wards into the wall. " and we always get what we want" rin walked forward and leaned in until his mouth was next to bons ear. " and right now I want you. "

Rins hand on bons private area made him go crazy. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. If Yukio ever found out about this he would track him to the ends of the earth cut of his balls and kill him. But all rationality flew out the window for the moment and he was left there a puddle of mud in front of the person he loved. Rins movements got bolder as he slipped bons pants to the ground. Rin cupped his face.

"you wont need these." Rin said lustfully. Bons erection made itself known to the two.

" rin I think we should stop. If yukio finds out we did this he would have both our asses on a plaaAAAA!" the demon thought this human talked too much.

Rins head was bobbing up and down the olders erection. The feeling bon was getting was indescribable. He couldn't comprehend what the younger was doing to him and he blacked out from the pleasure.

Rins head was still moving along the olders length. He could feel the humans balls get tighter as he was almost ready to cum. He could smell the arousal in the air. His sences were beginning to highten. The demon was close he could feel it. The demon wanted him to do this. Finally the older came in the youngers mouth. Rin looked up. What he saw made him snap back to reality. Bon had passed out.

What the hell had he done. In a panic he fumbled to get dressed almost tripping several times. Once dressed he moved over to the still unconscious teen. How the hell was he going to get out of this. He couldn't face bon after this, he practically forced himself onto him.

He tried shaking him awake. After that didn't work he tried calling out his name. when that didn't work he moved to drastic measures. "God I hope he doesn't hate me for this." He whispered to himself.

He raised his left hand into the air and made it come down right onto bons left cheek.

Now he was at a loss. The only thing the slap did was make the older teen snore. Rins eye twitched. How could the idiot sleep through this?

"Great now what the hell am I going to do." He muttered. If yukio found him asleep when he got here the older exorcist would face punishment for neglecting his job. With those thoughts he pulled the older out of his chair and hauled him over his shoulder. "God he's heavy." He thought. As he moved bon up the stairs he could feel his muscles move underneath his shirt. God he couldn't have picked a better mate.

WAIT what the hell did he just think. He shook his head and almost lost his balance and dropped his boyfriend.

He walked to his dorm room and kicked the door open. He walked over to his bed and laid the older down. He looked him over. OH God he still didn't have any pants on. "how could I forget to get him dressed!"

He dashed down the stairs to the dining room. The clothes were still on the floor by the wall but with a curious black cat laying on them.

"KURO get off of those!" he yelled.

"**HUH." **The cat yelled startled.

Rin picked up the cat and placed him on the table. He picked up the clothes and dashed out of the room leaving an extremely curious cat looking at the door. He ran back up to his dorm room. Now this was just ridiculous. He found the older touching himself inappropriately moaning rins name.

"CAN'T I GET A BREAK!" he rushed over and moved bons hand away from that area. He quickly put on the teens underwear and then pants and belt.

"Ok. I can just say he passed out. Yeah that should work." He laughed a little. Even he couldn't convince himself that. He placed blankets over the now completely dressed teen. He couldn't help but admire how even in his sleep the teen still looked strong.

He did indeed choose a mate worthy of the son of Satan.

Oh god there he goes again with those thoughts. He shook his head and left the room to clean the kitchen and dining area.

Yukio walked through the door of the abandoned dorms. If he wasn't as tired as he was he would have noticed his brother passed out at a table in the dining area. But he had a very long day. He was attending a weekly meeting in front of the paladin, Grigori and other exorcist who wished to attend. These weekly meetings were to discuss the ongoing changes the son of satan was going through and weather or not he would be deemed a threat to humanity.

A few exorcist still didn't like the fact that they were allowing the son of satan to attend true cross let alone cram school. But these few were shut up when Mephisto spoke up spouting things that could make a mouse bend to his will. The meeting lasted through out the day taking up all his free time.

He walked up to his dorm room and passed out on his bed without even taking off his clothes.

Me: it took all but two days to do this. RECORD! My dad was literally in the same room as I was when I wrote the lemon and I was so nervous he was going to come over and read what I was typing, but thank god he didn't. He would have Broke my new MAC.

Rin: Please stop playing Paramore when your writing. I beg of you.

Me: hell no it gives me inspiration. Any way hope you enjoyed.

Bon: * walks in still grogy* Please review. Thank you.

Me and rin: * stares* 0_0


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hello again readers sorry for the wait. I cant believe its been over a month since I last posted. Ive been so busy with work.

Rin: and when he's not at work he's sleeping.

Bon: True.

Me: so any ways I got the new plot almost figured out still tweaking it. Enjoy this chapter. Thanks

* * *

With the new day came a very noisy morning for three exorcists. Yukio woke up to a sleeping Bon in his brothers bed and bon woke up to a yelling Yukio, and Rin woke up to a Yukio yelling and hitting bon.

"RINNNNNN! Would you mind explaining why Ryuji is in your bed?!" Yukio's eye twitched.

"Well you see last night while I was going through the stuff I may or may not have knocked him unconscious." Rin hoped that was a good enough lie to convince his brother.

Yukio gave rin an I don't believe you but ill let it slide look.

"OK, and where did you sleep?" yukio gave rin a quizzical look.

"Well after the fever went down I passed out in the dining room." Rin laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Why is this not surprising me? Well I have an early morning mission and need to get dressed so I wont be able to make it to the cram school until second session, so you'll all have a free period. Can I count on you two to pass the word along?" Yukio looked at Bon knowing his brother would forget when he walked out of the room.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah just get dressed and leave!" rin said as he grabbed his brothers uniform and shoved him out of the room.

"Wait I need my glasses!" Yukio shouted through the door. Rin opened the door and threw yukio his glasses.

"ok now you don't want to be late for your mission. So you need to get a move on." Rin pushed him down the stairs and out the front door.

"Now go, don't want to make you late."

"Wait whats with the rus…" rin slammed the door in his face.

"Thank god" rin thought.

* * *

Yukio was walking passed school buildings half dressed and irritated. His brother shoved him out the door without letting him get dressed, take a shower or even eat breakfast so he has reason. He walked slowly to the schools café. He knew something happened last night between Rin and Ryuji, he just didn't know what. If they did anything remotely sexual he would have both their heads on a platter.

"BUZZ… BUZZ" Yukio grabbed a cell phone out of his pocket. He had a text.

**SHURA**

" **hey that mission thingy that your about to go ons cancelled. **

**Nother meeting with higher ups. Be there. "**

Yukio groaned. What could they possible want now? He thought. " We already had the meeting regarding Rin so what now?"

He changed directions to the nearest door and placed the key that lead to the council chambers. "Lets just get this over with." He thought as he turned the key and walked through the door.

* * *

Rin turned his back to the door and slid down till he sat in a odd position with his knees up to his chin. He felt so exhausted. He slept on the kitchen floor again and then woke up to screaming from his brother and then practically pushed him out the door. Now he was dreading the talk with Bon. What was he supposed to say and he was so not going to say "Sorry for going down on you.". That would be humiliating. Rin shook his head the thought made him shiver. Just then the older peaked around the corner.

"What are you doing?" Bon kneeled down to eye level with rin.

Rin looked up into the olders eyes. "HUH." He wasn't paying attention.

"What do you mean HUH I just asked what you were doing." Bons eye twitched in irritation.

"oh um nothing just a little tired that's all." Rin sighed. He desperately wanted to avoid the conversation the two were about to have.

"So can we talk about what happened last night." There it was. "or are we just going to pretend it never happened?" Rin looked into Bons eyes.

"So lets talk." Rin got up and pushed past Bon and walked to the kitchen.

"Lets talk and ill make us some breakfast." Rin moves to get everything ready for pancakes. Bon walked in behind him his face blank of an expression.

"So do you remember what happened last night?" Rins cheeks blushed. Rin started mixing the batter.

"Yes I remember everything. I just don't know why I did it." Rin stopped mixing. " I don't want to ruin what we have and I just feel like I made things so much more awkward between us." Tears started running down the youngers cheeks.

"Nothing has been constant in my life and in don't want to loose you over something I did." Rin put the bowl down, turned around and looked at the floor.

" I always manage to scare away people, I cant bare to loose you." Rin sobbed. Bon walked up to the younger and put his arms around him.

"You wont ever loose me, especially over something like this. I just didn't want you to do anything you weren't ready to do. I wanted you to want to do something like that not be forced." Rin looked up at the older.

"I don't feel like I was forced. It was something I wanted to do for a while but wasn't sure if you were ready for that step." Bon wiped away Rin's tears. "Last night I guess the fever made me act on those desires."

" Probably, but don't ever think ill leave you over something like this." Bon brought the youngers mouth towards his and placed a gentle kiss. "Now why don't we finish making these pancakes and eat, sound good?"

The younger smiled "Sounds good." The younger heated up a pan and poured the batter in. A few minutes later both boys sat in the dining room eating there breakfast. Both boys engaged in light conversation. Rin practically scarfed his food down like it was his last meal. This left the older exorcist there with his mouth gaping in disbelief. After the two ate their meal they left to go wash dishes.

"Bon, do you mind if I show you something?" the younger asked while he dried and placed the dishes where they went.

"What do you want to show me?" Bon handed Rin more dishes.

"Well you know how I like to play instrument and stuff?" Bon nodded.

"I wrote a lot of songs about a lot of things and I was wondering if you could listen to them and see if they're any good?" Rin placed the last dish in the cabinet and closed it.

"Sure I have no problem with that. I didn't know you wrote songs, I thought you couldn't sing." The older wiped his hands on a dishtowel and passed it to Rin.

"I said I didn't like my voice, I never said I couldn't sing." The younger stated a little offended by the olders remark. He should know he could sing by the fact that they sang together.

"Follow me." Rin lead bon to the music room.

"I could never show these to Yukio and I never had any close friends so I never had any ones opinion of how I wrote so I really appreciate you doing this." Rin walked over to a cabinet and punched in a code for the lock. The door opened and he took out several note books.

"Geeze how many songs have you written?" The older stood and walked over to Rin and took the notebooks out of his hands.

"I don't know really I never counted I just wrote till my hand started to hurt." Rin laughed and sat by Bon. Bon started to flip through the notebooks. After a few minutes and a few "HM's" later bon closed the books and turned to the younger.

"Rin you have a gift. These songs are great, you could start a band." Bon seemed genuinely impressed. "And you could become really popular with these songs. People can really relate to them."

"Hm. Ive always wanted to start a band but I didn't have any friends to do so." The younger smiled sadly.

"Well you have friends now so maybe that dream can come true. " The older gave rin a look of hope.

"I'll think about it." Rin leaned in and kissed his boyfriend and brought them into a make out session.

* * *

Yukio walked into the council chambers and was met with only Mephisto, Shura, Angel, and the three Grigory. All of which sat in a round table with computer monitors in front of each one. Yukio sat down.

"Now that everyone is present this meeting can now come to order." The female Grigory said.

" You have all been called here to discuss Rin Okumura." The middle Grigory said.

"Wait I thought we already had this meeting yesterday?" Yukio said. If the Grigory called them in without other exorcists in the viewing decks it couldn't be good.

" Well yes we did but some new information was brought into light after yesterdays meeting." The Third one said.

"And exactly what was that?" Shura stated rudely.

"That demon attacked me a few weeks ago and left me wounded." A new voice said. All eyes turned to look at a tall blond headed girl that was wearing nothing but a swim top and booty shorts. Yukio's eye twitched; of course it had to be rima to start this. But how did she tell the grigory?

"Rima I thought I dropped you off at school already." Angel turned and talked to the girl.

"You did I just wanted to come and help my big brother with his job." Rima said with a grin.

"She's your sister?" Yukio asked a little surprised but now that he thought about it there was a resemblance with the blond hair and how their both egotistical, and evil.

"HA!" shura shouted. This little hussy's your sister. She continued to laugh.

"Don't call my sister names Shura!" Angel seethed.

"Like your one to talk Skank!" Rima retorted.

"At least I wear a jacket."

"ENOUGH!" the three Grigory shouted and all attention was on them.

"Thank you. We are here to Asses weather or not to punish Mr. Okumura for harming a human. We all know that a demon that kills a human is subject to death. Seeing as the human is still alive we can rule death out but now we need a suitable punishment." One of them said.

"Wait I saw the whole thing this Harlot was provoking and harassing Rin on his way to class. She made Rin snap porously!" Yukio shouted. How dare that slut try to make it seem like Rin was the attacker and she the innocent victim.

"I can second that." Mephisto stated.

"As that may be he still attacked a human and need to be punished accordingly." The female Grigory said.

"I move for him to be put to death! We cannot allow Satans child to live. As long as he's here no one is safe. Poor Rima was attacked by that monster!" Angel shouted pointing to his sister. Yukio stood up.

"Are you forgetting that he's not the only monster here!" Blue flames were slowly forming on his skin. " If you say the son of satan needs to be put to death then you would have to take me too!"

"Now, now children don't cause a ruckus. I have a splendid idea." All eyes were on Mephisto. "As you know recently the Vatican has been getting some rather harsh blows from the media about our little incident that happened. So I propose that we use Rin to fix it." The clown smiled.

"And how do you suppose we use him for publicity?" The three said.

"Music."

"Music? What about it?" Yukio said. His brother didn't know how to read music let alone sing so Mephisto must be even farther off his rocker.

"Yes music. Mr. Okumura shows great talent on the music side of things. If we use this and show the world the person who saved it the Vatican could regain its once glorious past."

"What do you mean he has talent I've never even seen my brother sing or play instruments? So how will he be useful in this?"

" Oh believe me when I say he's talented. I bought him an entire music studio in exchange for him doing me a favor." Mephisto snapped his fingers. " Please look at the example on your screens. I set up a few cameras in his music room."

The screen showed rin and bon sitting at the piano. Rin about to play something. What he does makes everybody in the room gasp. He could play and sing very good. When the song was finished the screens went dark.

"As you can clearly see he is extremely talented in the arts. Ive seen him play anything from the piano to guitar, and just recently he has showed his lover some songs he had been writing for years." He snapped again. This time the screens showed Rin and Bon going through note books that held lyrics to songs.

"That's easily a few hundred songs just in that book alone not to mention the others." Shura was shocked.

"He already has the prerequisites to form a band all he has to do is do it."

" WAIT! What about his punishment!" rima shouted in anger.

"This will be his punishment. Mephisto we agree to your suggestion. Tell Mr. Okumura about this and notify us when he's ready. Meeting adjourned." With that the three grigory left the council chambers. Angel dragged Rima out with her kicking and screaming that the demon needed to die. Mephisto snapped and was gone. That left only Yukio and Shura.

"So we should tell him." Shura looked at Yukio.

"Yeah, and ill have a little talk with him." With that both headed out and walked to the abandoned dorms to give rin the news.

* * *

Me: this is the best chapter I ever wrote.

Bon: sure is.

Me:*screams* I forgot to mention I got PARAMORE tickets!

Rin: we know you wont shut up about it.

ME: im just so excited they are third row seats and im going to see imagine dragons the month before. **AHAHAHAH **Im also going to the blue exorcist movie here in Houston!

Bon: Are you done?

Me: yeah so pleas review. Your reviews give me hope and encouragement to keep writing. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: hello readers I am back with a new chapter! * Confetti *

So this weekend I got to see the Blue Exorcist movie here in Houston. It was AMAZING!

Rin: I liked the bathroom scene. *looks at bon*

Bon: *blushes*

Me: EW. Sadly I didn't get to go to the convention in San Antonio since I went to the movie but still went Sunday to Fiesta Texas.

Rin: NO ONE Cares!

Me: *walks out*

Bon: please enjoy he worked hard on this. *Goes to get o*

~I do not own blue exorcist or any of the characters except for the few OC's

~ I do not own songs~

Rin sat in the kitchen eating lunch with bon. Rin had made a simple ham and cheese sandwich that he managed to make taste so good it brought tears to the olders eyes. Rin finished off his sandwich and made his way into the kitchen to wash the things he dirtied. Bon walked in and gave rin his plate.

"You know when shima said you would make a great house husband to someone who would of thought he would be talking about me and you." The older said as he wrapped his arms around the younger. This brought a very bright blush to the Youngers cheeks. Bon brought rins face towards his and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Bon, don't say such things they're so embarrassing, and in not gonna be a house husband cause house husbands cant kick someone's ass like I can." Rin said as he broke bons hold and walked out of the kitchen with a sexy walk.

"Meet me I the music room." Rin shouted from the stairs.

"OK!" bon yelled. He picked up his coat from the table and proceeded to walk to the music room.

Rin walked over to the cabinets that held all of his notebooks. He pulled out a notebook labeled heartbreak. He looked at it and sighed. He placed it further back on the shelf.

"I'm here." The older came in panting from running all the way up two flights of stairs.

"I've been thinking maybe it's not such a good idea to do anything with this stuff." Rin said while looking down at his feet. " Some of the stuff is way to personal and if I do sing them I wont be able to take the ridicule if someone bashes the songs." Small tears were pooling at the corners of his eyes.

"I've been hurt so many times in my life and even memories of those are held in every song." Rin looked up. Tears now falling down like waterfalls. "Most of my past I would love nothing more than to just forget everything but I cant, I'm constantly reminded I'm a monster." Silent sobs now racked the small demon. Bon walked over to the younger and pulled him into his embrace.

"RIN, how many times do I have to tell you." He placed both hands on the demons head and turned it so he was looking into his eyes." You are not a monster. Just because you're a demon doesn't mean that you're a monster. Your more human than most of the kids at this school." He pulled rins face up to his and planted a firm kiss on his lips. It may have been short but he got the meaning of the kiss.

" Now lets get your mind off of things and forget about all this lyrics angst." Bon held rins hand and led him to the door.

"I don't think in all the time we've been dating we have gone on a date."

The Youngers eyes grew wide at the point his boyfriend made. They had never gone on a date. How had they never gone on a date? The simplest thing that all couples do they have yet to do the whole time they have been together. The thought racked the Youngers mind. He felt so stupid for never suggesting going on one. While the younger was thinking about his stupidity the older was noticing rins quietness.

"Rin, do you want to go on a date… W…. with me I mean." Bon blushed as he said it.

"Yes, Ryuji I would love nothing more than to go on a date with you." The older was elated that he had said yes. He knew he would why wouldn't he they were already together. Bon smiled.

" Ok, I know the perfect place for out first date."

" And where would that be?" Rin said with a smirk on his face.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Bon grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door and down the stairs. As they neared the front door rin stopped.

"Wait, I need to leave my brother a note to let him know where I am." Yukio would be furious to come home and not find Rin anywhere. He would literally send out a team of exorcists to track the missing teen down and bring him home. The demon quickly wrote a very vague letter and set it on the kitchen counter. It didn't mean he wouldn't cause a little trouble.

"Ok we're good to go." With that the two walked out the door and left to go on there first date.

Yukio and Shura walked through the front door of the abandoned dorms to find no one there and a note on the counter vaguely telling them where they went.

**Yukio, **

**Me and bon went out so yeah. **

**-Rin**

This made the younger twins eye twitch out of frustration and anger. He had to be kidding what did he take him for a fool. How could rin be so thoughtless and go out when not only his but Yukio's own life would be changing drastically with the Grigories decision. But the anger the younger twin had dissipated when he remembered that the older twin still knew nothing of the Grigories decision and the meetings at all. He walked over to the closet by the door and dived into the black hole that was his brothers coat closet.

"I've never known someone with these many coats." He thought to himself.

He kept digging until he came across a simple black box with only a clasp keeping it shut. He quickly put it in his coat pocket so it wouldn't get lost in the black hole. Not caring at all about the clothes he shoved them all back into the closet and closed the door.

"What were ya lookin for?" The question came from shura who was now standing in the doorway to the dining area eating what looked to be a left over piece of rins home made blue berry pie. Yukios eyes went wide when he saw what she was eating and quickly muttered " Your funeral."

"What was that?"

"OH nothing. Anyways this box has a tracking device in it, and with it I can track the whereabouts of my brother in the event I cant find him. Like now." This crept the woman out. " This guy has a Brother complex," She thought.

Yukio unclasped the lock and took out a small IPod like device. He flipped the switch and the screen turned blue.

"How long will it take to track him down?"

"Not long… Look it's already found him." The screen now showed a map of True Cross towns Entertainment district.

"He's at a club?" this shocked the busty woman. She didn't think the brat would go anywhere near a club.

"No the GPS says he's at a restaurant called….. Reef. Do you know what that place is?"

Again the woman was shocked, Reef was the most expensive restaurant in town. The only people that went there were people who had money to waste or you were on a date. The two boys were most certainly not rich so that left only one option. She smiled.

"What?" Yukio looked up at the woman.

"I think we should wait and tell Rin tomorrow. Let him and Ryuji have their date."

The Youngers eye twitched.

"The hell I'm going to let them have a date, who the hell does he think he is trying to live a normal life. People are always going to try and kill him and he's off on a date. OH no he's coming home right now even if I have to drag him." With that the younger twin stormed out the door and off towards the restaurant to get his brother and tell him the news leaving shura in a state of disbelief. She was not used to the two boys action like such…. Teenagers.

The two boys now walked quietly side by side heading in the direction of their destination for their date. The demon was still just so enamored with the idea of going on his first date… well with bon at least. The last date he went on didn't go as planned or smoothly for that matter. He wanted to forget about that, the guy just up and left. But he's now with bon and as happy as a demon could be. The two continued walking until they got to a cross section in the walkways.

"Bon which way should we go?" the younger looked up at his boyfriend.

"Take a left, we have to make a quick stop before we can go where I have in mind." The younger was now a little nervous. Where was bon taking him? He hoped it wasn't anywhere fancy or expensive. This is about the time the insecurity in rin kicked in. He didn't believe he was worth spending too much money on. Rin walked on and followed bon directions and ended up at a formal dress shop. Now the demon was extremely nervous. His fear was correct the older was taking him somewhere nice and expensive.

"Bon why do we need to stop here?"

"Cause I'm going to take you somewhere nice." The older hugged the demon.

"Why?" Now the insecurity was at full speed ahead. "I'm just a demon, a weapon. Why would someone like you take me somewhere nice?" The demon spoke with his eyes facing the ground.

"Rin, why do you feel so insecure? Your not a weapon and you deserve to be treated well. And the reason I want to take you some place nice is because I love you. And since I love you I want to take you some place special for our first date." Bon took hold of rins arms and tilted his head up. " I don't ever want you to forget our first date." The welling nervousness and insecurity in the young demons heart faded away with those words. He had indeed picked the perfect mate. The demon smiled.

"Thank you." The demon looked up and planted a small kiss on the olders cheek and they both blushed.

"Shall we go find something to wear to dinner?"

"We shall!" with that the two walked into the formal shop. The store was filled top to bottom, wall to wall with kimonos, tuxes, and other formal items. "There is no way we can afford any of these clothes." Thought rin.

Bon dragged rin over to the wall with male kimonos. The wall was color coordinated. There were kimonos of all colors and styles. Most of them were solid dark colors. Rin walked along the wall.

"Why do you want me to wear a kimono? Aren't they normally used for festivals?" the older chuckled at the younger.

"Well if it makes you feel any better we'll both be wearing kimonos. And yes they are used in festivals but they can also be worn for special occasions." The younger gave him a "what" look. "Does that answer your question?"

"Pretty much." The two continued looking for the right kimonos. About thirty minutes later both boys had picked out their perfect kimonos for their date.

Bon had chosen a deep black kimono that went down halfway past his knees. Rin had chosen a dark blue kimono with a single light blue flame on the back. It barely went past his knees. The two content with their items took them off and went to th counter to pay and have them fitted.

"Is that all for you two?" the lady asked.

"Yes." Bon said.

"Ok, pay separate or together?"

"Together."

"Do you want them fitted?"

"Yes, please."

"OK it'll be 48,000 yen for both kimonos and a fitting fee of 6,000 yen each. So your total is….. 108,000 yen." The demon was stunned by how high the price was, there was no way bon had enough money to pay for this.

"Will that be cash or credit?"

"Cash." Rin looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes as he handed the lady the money.

"Where the hell did you get that kind of money?" the demon yelled as the lady gave him his change. WHAT he had enough money for change?

"I had our first date planned out for quite some time and I got a little money from your brother." The older smiled.

"You got money from Yukio?" the demon couldn't believe his brother gave him money. Not to mention that he didn't even know his brother had that much money.

"No silly, I got the money from Mephisto. If I asked Yukio If I could have money to take you on a date he would shoot me on site, I don't have a death wish." This made the younger laugh. How silly of him to think Yukio would give bon money. Come to think of it why would Mephisto give bon money?

"OH, Ok." After the two paid they followed the lady who led them to the fitting rooms so they could have them tailored to their specifications. Bon had his fitted to hug his body. This made his muscles much more visible. Rin had his tailored to fit his frame. He intended it to have the same effect as Bons kimono but it only made him look more feminine then he already did. After the fitting was done the two made their way to the restaurant. When the two arrived at REEF the line was out the door.

"Bon is this where you wanted to take me? This is the most expensive restaurant in town."

"I know but I want to treat you to something nice."

"Well hate to burst your bubble but the lines out the door, you would've had to make reservations in advance to eat here." The younger stated a matter-a-fact.

"Well thanks to me we can eat here. I know the guy that runs the place, my family helped him when he was being haunted by a poltergeist." The two walked up the receptionist.

"Excuse me I had a reservation for two."

"Name" the lady said in a not caring tone.

"Suguro." The lady grabbed two menus and led them to their table.

"Your waiter will be here shortly." She said as she lit a candle for the table.

"Is Takeshi in today?" the lady fixed her posture and attitude.

"OH um I think he's in the back helping the wait staff." She said nicely

"Good, do you mind telling him Suguro is here?"

"No not at all, your waiter will be here shortly." With that the girl walked off to find her boss and their waters were dropped off.

"Well she was a character wasn't she? Did you see how when you mentioned her boss she completely changed her demeanor." The demon got a good little laugh out of it.

"Yeah, and that's his daughter. She never liked her father much because of the restaurant. It took up all his time with her and I guess she resents him for that." The older said before taking a sip of water.

"At least she still has her father….. I would give anything for mine to still be alive." Bon looked at rin with sad eyes. The waiter walking up to the table disturbed the conversation.

"Hello and welcome to reef my name is…" The waiter looked at bon with recognition.

"Bon?" the waiter asked.

"Its good to see you again Rei. How've you been?" the older looked up at the waiter.

"I've been good ever since all that stuff went down now I work with my dad." The waiter laughed while scratching the back of his head.

"Rin, this is Rei he's the one the poltergeist was haunting. Rei this is Rin he's my boyfriend." The two looked at each other.

"Hi nice to meet you." Rin said with his hand out.

"You too." He stuck out his hand and they both shook. " So you two here on a date?"

"Actually yeah, our first one." Rin said.

" Sweet I'm sure my dad will make this on the house….. Or at least discount your meal. I'll go get him." Rei turned to go get his father.

"Rei." He turned back around. " Your sister already went to go get him."

"Oh, good. Glad she's actually doing something for a change. So I guess ill take your drink orders and all that jazz. What do the two of you want?" Rei got out a pen and paper.

"For now ill just have keep this water." Rin said.

"Could you grab us a bottle of wine?" Bon asked. Rei smiled.

"Yes, Certainly. Any appetizers?"

"BON! We cant drink alcohol were not of legal age." The demon said.

" Since when have you followed the rules? And I said I wanted to make this date special so why not have some wine?" The older stated.

" True. Ok well have wine." Rin said to Rei.

"Ok. Any appetizers?" he asked again.

"We'll have some Edamame." Bon said. Rei finished writing down the order.

"Ok everything should be out shortly." Rei walked off to go put in the order.

"so far so good nothing bad has happened to make this date a total disaster….." A loud crash sounded throughout the restaurant.

"Where is he!" a voice screamed.

"is that Yukio?" Rin got up and walked to the front of the restaurant. It was Yukio and he look livid. He ran up to his brother.

"Yukio what's wrong. Did something happen?" rin said with worry.

"You bet your ass something happened and it has to deal with you." The younger twin yelled.

"What do you mean with me? I haven't done anything." The accusation hurt the demon he hadn't caused any trouble since the Rima incident.

" The Vatican just issued your punishment for attacking rima."

"What! How the hell did they find out?" now he was worried. Bon walked up behind Rin.

"RIMA is ANGELS LITTLE SISTER! And she told him who in turn told the Grigory." Now rin wash shocked who would have thought the two pieces of shit were related.

"Ok so what's his punishment? It cant be death." Bon asked while holding rin.

"No it's much worse." The demon was now scared. Yukio looked down. He raised his hand and punched his brother in the face. Rin landed onto Bon.

"WHAT THE HELL YUKIO!"

"your punishment is not death. You are to form a band with the music you already have and become the spokes person of the Vatican." With that Yukio walked off leaving the two teens stunned. How did the Vatican know that rin had songs written? The only people that knew rin even liked music were bon and mephisto.

It clicked in rins head. It was Mephisto.

"Im going to kill him." Rins flames ignited as he ran off in pursuit of his older brother.

"What's Going on here!" And older man dressed in chefs attire said.

"Sorry that was my boyfriend and his brother." Bon said.

" Bon its good to see you….. Boyfriend… your gay?"

"I wouldn't put a label on it but I am for Rin."

"Ok, so was Rin the one who caused all this commotion?"

"Not entirely it was also his brother. We were here on our date when his brother came in looking for him." Bon got a worried look on his face. " Takeshi I should really go after him before he does something stupid." With that the teen ran off in pursuit of his boyfriend.

"MEPHISTO!" rin yelled as he crashed through the window.

"My my do you have to cause such a ruckus?" Mephisto sat in a pink loveseat drinking tea.

"YOU, you told the Vatican about my music. My one safe place….. WHY!" the demon yelled.

"Simple do you want to die? I did what I did to protect you, it's as simple as that." Mephisto walked over to the younger demon and hugged him. The younger demon wasn't prepared for this. Who would've thought his older brother was affectionate?

"EIN, ZWEI, DREI."

Rin sat in a sound proof booth with only a guitar and a bottle of water.

"Ok can we try it again?" The demon said with a sigh. After about eight takes of trying to get the music right he was fed up.

"Yeah but this time lets just get the guitars sound and then lets record your voice. So give the guitar to Shima he'll get it recorded." A voice said through the intercom. With that shima came through the door and took the Guitar.

~A few minutes later~

"OK. Were good to go so ill start the music and when its time you sing got it?"

"Yep." The demon heard the guitar through his studio headphones.

"Here goes nothing"

**Im gonna go on living like I never met you**

**& itll feel wrong at first but I think I can forget you**

**ignore the fact that we sleep no more than three feet apart**

**I feel you now your all around me, underneath me**

**Your all around me underneath me**

**Well how was I to know that what we carved in stone would be so temporary?**

**Well how was to know that my first crack at love would not be the last? **

**Wont be the last.**

**Its in the air now bitter tears and broken hearts **

**Were teenagers we count the years we think were smart but were not**

**We don't know anything**

**So don't ask me where ill go cause frankly I don't know and I don't give a shit**

**Why must we all make sense of what just wont make sence **

**For once im just gonna live.**

**Im just gonna live**

**Were teenagers we don know anything**

**Were teenagers we don't know anything Oh**

**Well how was I to know that what we carved in stone would be so temporary?**

**(Im gonna go on)**

**why must we all make sense oh I just wont make sense**

**For once im just gonna live**

**Im just gonna live**

The guitars music came to an end. Rin took off his headphones, a blank expression came across his face and he got up and ran out of the room. He should have never agreed to do this band thing it was a bad idea from the start. Damn them to hell for making him do this. Why couldn't they see they were only causing him pain. These lyrics were personal they were everything the demon ever felt, every sad, happy, and negative thought he ever had was put into those lyrics and now they were going to be put out for the whole world to hear. The critics would have a field day of criticizing them and they wont ever know that was the way he felt for so long. So Rin did regret his decision and he hated that Rima, she always caused him trouble and it was because of her that he was now in this unfortunate situation. He would get his revenge on her and make sure she rots in hell. Bu the he had to pull through with this if he doesn't want the risk of execution. He owes it to his brother to go through with this.

When the demon stopped running he found himself in a part of town he had never been to. He looked around. He seemed to be in the lower levels near the maintenance and service areas normally blocked off from civilians. As he walked he found an old beat up shrine along the Citys River. The shrines doors were hanging barely by their hinges. The paint was coming off. It was clearly so old it was forgotten. He walked up to the alter. There were statues of rabbits. He silently offered a prayer to the forgotten spirit and quickly left in hurry so he could be back in his room before Yukio came to yell at him for running out.

Me: A little over 4,000 words. Ha! In your face.* points at rin* you said I couldn't write that much!

Rin: how long did it take you to write it?

Me: *eye twich* *lunges* shut up.

Bon: break it up, break it up.

Me: come on lets get this over with. *sings still into you*

Rin: Please leave Reviews and all that other stuff.

~ song does not belong to me its Teenagers by paramore~

A/N Thanks to everybody for reviewing I really didn't think anybody would like this story when I first started writing it. And im not really sure if this is considered a song fic so…. Also I have a tumblr and all that…. Its brbe12. Stupid user name right. And to Kevyn MFTL thanks a lot your PM made my day. Unfortunately im still of EP. 4 of SAO so after I finish the anime ill read your story. Have a great day everybody.

I fixed any misspellings and typos in the text that weren't intentional. 8-21-13


	8. note 2

**A/N: **Hey guys I hate to make you think this is a chapter but with school already started I'm thinking the pace of me updating chapters will be slower than it already was especially with me doing IB. But who know I might get is done faster by me procrastinating with my homework. Who knows? But from here on out I think the chapters will begin to be longer like this last one. I pretty much have which way I want this to go and depending on the reaction I might do a sequel or just continue.

I want to finish this story before I start any others.

Also im going back and going through the last chapter and adding things to it and fixing it. I didn't add a lot of things and just rushed on it and it has so much more potential that didn't get put into it. So after im done writing this chapter im going back and fixing it then releasing the new one. I was irritated while writing the chapter cause im always irritated while im vacation with my family. Any ways thanks to all of you readers who have stuck with me this far. I hope you wont be disappointed with future chapters.

~Osuka


End file.
